Glimpse
by Fanfics are my heaven
Summary: Sarada gets transported to the future sees a badass Boruto protecting her
1. chapter 1

First fanfic so please go easy on me

"Boruto!What the hell are you doing!?"Sarada shouted as her fist collided with the uzumaki's head,she caught Boruto tampering in the room of the forbidden scrolls,It all started earlier when Sarada thought it was weird that Boruto was rushing training,after they finished,Boruto bolted immediately and Sarada being curious,Obviously,Followed him.

"Sa-Sarada!"Boruto said rubbing his head with a scroll already half open in his other hand,"I-I just wanted to go to the past to see how otou-san got powerful!"by that moment he opened the scroll and showed it right to Sarada's face "what the hell Boru-!!!"Sarada didnt get to finish her sentence because the scroll activated sending her to who knows where,"SARADAAAAA!!!" was the last thing she heard.

Sarada awoke to a forest full of kunais and shurikens and some trees burning with amaterasu "wha-what the-!" She paused as she heard a clash of metal and her verbal tic "SHANNARRROOOOO!"and it was nearby,Sarada immediately got up and ran to where the scream was,There she saw herself being thrown into the ground by an unknown man and obviously out of chakra 'is this the future?'she asks herself as she hid behind a tree,hiding her chakra,"SOMEONE AS WEAK AS YOU CAN NEVER BECOME HOKAGE!!!!"The unknown man shouted while bringing his scythe down to the head of her future self _'is this my death scene?Damn I have to do something'_ she thought and was ready to interfere when a flash of yellow and black appeared and stopped the scythe with his arm while stating "Sarada's dream is to become Hokage ...",then she recognized the voice as Boruto's _'so...so badass...'_ she thought,the unknown man was shocked and her future self was looking at Boruto,Boruto's arm emmited chakra making the man jump back,The future Boruto held his hand out to future Sarada and she held onto it,future Boruto pulled her up and hugged her with one arm while future Sarada was crying on his shoulderAnd he shouted"And my dream...IS TO MAKE HER HOKAGE!!"

as if on cue a yellow chakra engulfed him and future Sarada,Sarada can recognize that chakra anywhere,It was the same chakra that the Nanadaime emitted when he was protecting the people left in the arena during Momoshiki and Kinshiki's attack..And the memory of Boruto making a kage bunshin to protect her appeared and made her blush,a clang of metal snapped her out of thoughts,The unknown man threw a kunai at Future Boruto and Sarada and Future Boruto deflected it with his kunai while still hugging future Sarada, _Da-damn who knew Boruto would be so badass'_ Sarada thought suddenly Future Boruto stood up gently placing Future Sarada down while putting an armor of chakra around her,She seemed to have lost consciousness,Future Boruto already had a rasengan in his right hand and ran so fast to the unknown man that Sarada cant even keep up with him and she was blown back from a huge explosion,A flash of light shone upon her and she felt her being transported again

It was 2 am inside the Hokage's office Boruto was panicking,Sasuke was trying hard not to kill the mini-dobe,Sakura was calming Sasuke,Hinata was trying to calm Boruto down,Naruto was trying to figure out what to do to bring Sarada back And Himawari...Well Hima was just asleep on the Hokage's chair

"Ok I'll try this"Naruto said then started weaving some hand seals and the scroll that was laid out on the floor shone bright light and Sarada appeared right before them Boruto immediately rushed to her meanwhile Sarada knew she was in the Hokage's office as soon as she tried to take a step she immediately lost control of her body amd almost fell but Boruto immediately caught her,she was now leaning on his chest and she felt his arms circle her and hugged her tightly while whispering,"I am so so so so so sorry,But im glad you're safe"hugging her even more tight,while Sasuke felt a vein popping on his forehead "Anata..."Sakura whispered

Naruto and Hinata sighed of relief and Himawari was still asleep

Sakura went near them to fix up the scratches that Sarada sustained during the explosion and Naruto piped up

"Hey Sarada-chan can you tell me what happened to you?" motioning everyone to go out "Of course Nanadaime-sama"she replied gently

Everyone got out and Sarada explained everything not leaving out one single detail except for when she remembered Boruto protecting her and when she thought he was badass hehehe but little did they know that Boruto was listening to their conversation

As soon as Sarada got out Boruto held her by the arm "Dont worry Im gonna protect you even if I die" he said with a grin,Sarada blushed and smacked his head while shouting "BAKA BORUTO SHANNNNAAAARRRROOOO!!!!"

Sarada knew that what she experienced was just a glimpse of her future


	2. 2

Its been weeks since the incident and Sarada...Well,Sarada doesnt know how to act with Boruto properly anymore.

When Boruto tries to be near her or tries to talk to her,She always stutters and suddenly walks away with a blush on her face,Now Boruto is fed up and a brilliantly stupid idea came to his mind."Oka-san!-I'm going to the academy now!"

He shouted as he ran out of the house."Have fun!"

Hinata replied.

_

"Tadaima."Sasuke said as he entered the house "Papa!"Sarada shouted and she ran to hug Sasuke.About a day after the incident Sasuke headed out to continue his journey.Sarada led her father the kitchen where her mother was cooking and completely oblivious to the fact that her husband was home.Sarada quickly made a cup of coffee and gave it to her father"So...Papa how long will you be staying here?" Sarada asked "About 3 months" He replied then he took a sip from his cup of coffee "THAT LONG!?-" Sarada half-shouted but was cut off by Sakura "Sarada!Dont shout!by the way who are you talking to!?I hope its Boruto!I heard that you were kind of ignoring him!You better be confessing your love for him now!"The pink haired Uchiha shouted,Sarada blushed and nervously looked at her father while Sasuke went rigid and thought: 'WTF Sakura.What do you mean about my Hime confessing her 'love' for that mini-dobe!?'... "So Boruto!what's your response!?-Oh Sasuke-kun!!!"Sakura said as she entered the room while carrying a tray of food "Hn." Sasuke responded,Sakura looked at Sarada nervously "Anata Ive only cooked for two" Sakura said as she put the tray on the table. "Hn.This will do" Sasuke replied sipping from the cup.They ate silently "Bye papa!Bye mama! Im going to the academy now!"Sarada announced as she ran out,running as fast as she can because she's almost LATE(surprising,really) after she closed the door there awkwardly stood the Uchiha couple. "Sarada..." Sasuke muttered "Huh?" Sakura asked "Sarada...She-She didnt deny it."Sasuke stated and walked away probably to lash out(lol) "What?...Oh...Oh my" Sakura said as her hands flew to her mouth.

_

Sarada sighed of relief because she made it in time,she was about to go in the room when someone grabbed her

...TRIED to grab her, She immediately jumped away and readied a kunai in one hand and shurikens on the other "Hey hey easy its just me" Boruto said while rubbing his neck "Wha-what the hell!?"She asked hiding back her weapons "I just wanted to talk to you-ttebasa" Boruto replied going near her and she stepped back till her back hit th wall "wh-why?" " I-well-ok lets get to the point dattebasa...Youve been ignoring me...why?"Boruto said completely serious and looks right into her eyes,He admits that he misses Sarada's company...A LOT."Uhh its almost time should we go in?" Sarada said,trying hard not to stutter and and tried to leave but Boruto cornered her with his hands on both side of her head.Sarada could feel her face heat up,She was probably as red as a tomato right now."I-uhh" Sarada was debating if she should say why she was "ignoring" him."I-" Sarada started but got cut off by the ringing of a bell "Damn." Boruto said as he grabbed Sarada's hand and ran.

_

"SORRY WE'RE LATE SHINO-SENSEI!IT WAS ALL MY FAULT!!!!"shouted Boruto as he opened the door and beside him was a blushing Sarada"Its ok Boruto...You and Sarada are just on time"Shino replied looking at their intertwined hands..."Bo-Boruto...yo-you can let go now...E-everybody's staring" Sarada muttered,Boruto looked and saw everyone staring at their hands He let go and they both went to their respective seats.A few lectures later Shino notcied some of his students asleep and about to fall asleep,And of course Boruto was also asleep"Oi Boruto!" Shino announced "HNM!?" Boruto shotted up while others awake startled,Shino sighed "Fine since all youre all bored lets play...um...pass the scroll i guess"

 _'What the heck is Shino-sensei thinking?'_ Sarada thought as she sighed

"..the rules are that you can throw the scroll to anyone you want to and if they don't catch it they lose and they and have to play truth or dare.the one who will ask them is the person who previously threw it...and ninjutsu and any kind of strategy is allowed.So are you guys ready?"Shino asked and everybody replied "Hai Shino-sensei!" Shino threw the scroll to Boruto,Boruto caught it with ease and threw it to Shikadai-Inojin-Chocho-Sarada-Inojin-Chocho and cho cho didnt catch it cuz she was too busy eating chips "MRRRMPFHH!!" "Truth or dare?" Inojin asked "Dare!" Shouted Chocho "I dare you to stop eating chips for now fatass" Inojin said bluntly. Chocho choked and shouted "NONONONOOOOOOOO!MY PRECIOUS CHIPPPPSSSSSS!!!" but still her chips was taken from her and she cant do anything about it (XD) Inojin threw the scroll to Boruto-Sarada-Chocho-Boruto-Sarada-Shikadai-Boruto-Sarada _'I know what your thinking Boruto and I am so not going to let that happen.'_ Sarada thought as she threw it as hard as she can to Boruto,He still caught it and made a Kage bunshin of both him and the scroll,Sarada readied both of her hands as they both threw the scroll simultaneously and Sarada caught them and smirked at Boruto and Boruto grinned as he threw another scroll,Sarada glared at him and caught the scroll with her mouth.and she thought _'Boruto can only make up to 4...Hn so one more time and its the original probably'_ The kage bunshin Boruto disappeared and the original smirked while holding 2 scrolls,Sarada clenched her right fist and a puff of smoke appeared indicating that scroll was just a kage bunshin,She smirked and got the scroll from her mouth making it disappear with the other on her left hand.Boruto threw the 2 scrolls at her and she caught it but she heard a light thud behind her and she saw a scroll near her feet she looked up and saw the original Boruto leaning against the window while the one in the seat disappeared along with the scrolls she was holding _'Hn a kage bunshin.'_ She thought and she gritted her teeth she looked at Boruto and muttered "Fine.Hn." "Truth or dare?" Boruto asked Sarada thought it out but either way she'll be forced to say why she's "ignoring" him." Dare." she sighed "I dare you...to take off your glasses and you can only put them back on when someone else becomes the loser" Boruto said shocking Sarada "Fine" she said as she took them off,wondering why Boruto didnt ask her about the ignoring thing,Boruto stares at her while some gasp "W-what?" Sarada stuttered "Nothing" Boruto says as he looks away blushing "Hn." Sarada threw the scroll to Shikadai-Boruto-Shikadai-Boruto,Its been a few minutes and Sarada was starting to laugh because Boruto was trying everything he got on Shikadai but Shikadai saw through all of them,Sarada stopped laughing when Boruto looked at her now she was just smiling eyes closed as if she was totally amused (which she was),Boruto was mesmerized by her smile and was distracted he didnt notice the scroll Shikadai threw and it hit him right at the back of his head "Ah." he said while still looking at Sarada. "Truth or dare?" Shikadai asked "Truth" Boruto sighed (Kind of dreamily mind you XD) "Do you have someone you like?even tho its pretty troublesome" Shikadai asked while yawning "Yeah I started liking her a bit before but now I think I like her more now" Boruto confessed while looking at Sarada,Shikadai notices Boruto distracted and asks "Who?" while smirking "Sara-HEY!THATS ANOTHER QUESTION DATTEBASA!" Boruto shouted snapping out of the trance while blushing and Sarada,lets say she didn't miss the "Sara-"and is blushing crazily while putting on her glasses clumsily.they played one last time and Sarada lost to Boruto and was dared to finally say the "truth" when they were walking home..-/- It was break time and Sarada sighed a she stood up,Boruto went near her and his hands went up to her face and Sarada was too shock to move till she felt her glasses being rearranged...it turns out they were LOPSIDED THE WHOLE TIME.

 ** _lol so this is kind of cliffhanger i guess well chap 3 is coming out probably next week max.Oh and Boruto's brilliantly stupid idea was to corner Sarada(and we all know what happened when he tried to HAHAHAHAHA._** ** _)Hn The reason why Sarada is 'ignoring' Boruto will be revealed next chap_**


	3. Chapter 3

It was already their dismissal and as much as Sarada wanted to run for it,her Uchiha pride wont let her do so(and even if she did Boruto would just go find her or go to her house)she was in the music room,waiting for Boruto to finish talking with Shino,she sighed and looked around and when she saw that she was alone,she picked up a guitar and started to play at the same time Boruto arrived and was about to open the door till he heard the strumming of a guitar and he stayed by the door curious of what was going to happen next. Sarada was just harmlessly strumming till she found herself singing with her soothing voice,

(Fallin for you-Colbie Caillat)

 ** _'I dont know but,I think I maybe fallin for you,droppin so quickly'_**

 _'Fallin for who the what now?'_ Boruto thought,forehead creasing leaning to the door more

 ** _'Maybe I should keep this to myself,waiting until I...know you better'_**

 _'Is it me she's talking about?No she already knows me...wait what am i thinking?why should I care?'_ Boruto argued with himself

 ** _'Iam trying not to tell you,But I want to.Im scared of what you'll say so im hidin what im feelin,But I'm tired of holdin this inside my head'_**

 ** _'I've been spendin all my time just thinking about you'_**

 ** _'I dont know where to,I think Im falling for you'_**

 ** _'Ive been waiting all my life and now i found you'_**

 ** _'I dont know where to,I think Im falling for you,Im falling for you'_**

Sarada stopped singing and muttered something after the Im falling for you,Which Boruto assumed that it was a name and cursed himself for not hearing it.

Boruto was too busy thinking of who it might be that Sarada was crushing on _'Shikadai?...No...Mitsuki?...NONONONO...Damn.Its definitely Inojin.Damn it wait no...argh who could it be?'_

He thought and didnt notice Sarada sighing and standing up and opened the door right on his face

"Agh that hurt Dattebasa!!!!!"

He shouted sitting on the floor while clutching his nose

"BAKA BORUTO!Wha-What were you doing by the door!?and...AND HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN STANDING THERE!?" Sarada shouted helping Boruto to stand up

"I-I-I-I JUST GOT HERE!!!I WAS ALSO ABOUT TO OPEN THE DOOR IT'S NOT LIKE I WAS LISTENING TO YOU SINGING OR SOMETHING!"

Boruto shouted back

Sarada facepalmed and thought _'yep...he definitely heard me_ ' She was about to retort but decided to let it slide

"Lets go." Boruto said and walked,Sarada was nervous as hell and she walked beside Boruto

The half of the walk was painfully silent and Sarada sighed and wanting to get over with it quickly,spoke

"So should I tell you why now?"

it was blunt but the crack on her voice was noticeable

"No,No need to tell me anymore,I think I know why,And I'll go ahead,Im sure you've got a lot of 'thinking' to do" Boruto said sounding jealous and walked off, Sarada was shock and just muttered a "Bye"...But her curiosity wont let her with just that _,'what does he mean that ive got a lot of thinking to do?_ ' She thought as she let Boruto get ahead with a few blocks,she then masked her chakra and quickly catched up with a pissed off looking Boruto,Then they reached Boruto's house and Himawari greeted Boruto Then Sarada saw the normally ocean blue eyes turning pale she was about to make a run for it figuring out Hima activated her byakugan and saw her,She was about to run when Himawari shouted "SARADA-NEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!"

While running to her and hugged her 'Ah damn it.caught.'

she thought but couldn't resist hugging back the youngest Uzumaki "hey there Hima-chan" she said and looked up and saw wtf expressioned Boruto looking at her at the same time Hinata Uzumaki appeared by the door and invited her in,Sarada not being able refused came in,"So Sarada-chan did you and my son walk together?"

Hinata asked with a teasing look on her face,Sarada flushed,"Uhm..No Hinata-san I kinda like uhh...followed?him...here"

Sarada admitted,Hinata smiled remembering herself in the past with Naruto

"Okaa-chan Sakura-Obaa-san loves Otou-chan like how I love Boruto-nii right?"

 _'thank god for Himawari's interruption_ ' Boruto and Sarada thought

"Yes why do you ask Hima-chan?"

Hinata asked sweetly,Boruto just finished pouring hot water to his instant ramen and started eating.

"So Boruto-nii do you love Sarada-nee like how Sakura Obaa-san loves otou-chan or do you love Sarada-nee like how Otou-chan loves mama?...I think i heard you say that you love her once?"

Himawari said innocently,Boruto tensed,

Sarada almost fainted and Hinata whispered "oh my kami"..after a short period of silence "Boruto-nii?" Himawari asked nudging the tensed Boruto,Sarada looked at him and shouted "OH GOD HE'S CHOKING!!!!!!" series of shouting can be heard from the Uzumaki household

"ONII-CHAAAANNNN!??????!!!?"

"SINCE WHEN HAS HE BEEN CHOKING ON HIS RAMENNNN!!!!!????"

. .

It was getting late and Sarada had to get home,she politely said her thanks and goodbye to Hinata and Himawari,She was about to go out when Boruto stopped her and said "I'll take you there"

grabbing his jacket and putting it on

"wouldnt that be stupid?Youre already in your house,Youre just going to take me there and go back here.Isnt that tiring and useless?" Sarada says

"Whatever I get to be with you so its ok" as he grabbed her hand and started walking

They were just walking silently till it suddenly rained.HARD.They both ran and when they got to Sarada'house both of them were soaking wet but boruto wasnt that wet because of his jacket,Boruto face palmed for forgetting to give Sarada his jacket "You should go home now Boruto the rain might get worse,thanks for the walk...or run" Sarada said panting

"Yeah yeah Goodnight" Boruto said and went out of the door.

. .

"I'll be fine mama,papa you can go have fun"

Sarada says as she sneezed,apparently she got a fever for being rained on the night before,It was already afternoon and Sakura was going to hang out with Ino and the others and Sasuke had some business to do with the Hokage,they wanted to stay and take care of Sarada but Sarada was being stubborn,"I can heal you but you wont let me"Sakura said with a scoff "I told you im gonna be ok,And you're already late Mama"Sarada says as she pushes Sakura to the door which Ino suddenly opens and drags Sakura out,"Hey Ino-wait!" Sakura says but deep in her mind she knew that Sarada wont budge,So she just sighed and let Ino drag her away.

"Papa-"Sarada started

"Call me if you need me"Sasuke says as he taps her forehead and leaves,Sarada went to her room,tired and cant even walk properly anymore and was about to rest when A certain blonde busted her window open "SARADA!?!?!?! I NEED HELP FOR HOMEWORK-HUH!?" Boruto shouted but stopped when a kunai was thrown right to his face but the kunai suddenly went down obviously poorly throwned,"Ah,Boruto sorry*cough cough*"Sarada says

"Are you ok?"Boruto asks

"No,I have a fever or something*le sneezes*"

"Where's aunty?"

"She's out for the night remember?with your mom and the others"

oh yeah and himawari's probably with dad already...so that means im home alone...Did they know you were sick?"

"Yeah,But i managed to convince them to have fun tonight"

"Ah,Have you taken medicine yet?"

"No,and...um Boruto can you leave now?I dont want you to get infected,and I'll help you with homework first thing in the morning."

"No,and Im taking you with me"

"Eh,Why!?"

"What if someone tries to rob your house?You cant even throw a kunai properly,and I feel responsible for you getting sick"

"I can still protect myself Shannaro"

"even if you're not hokage yet,Im still going to protect you and take care of you"

"O-ok hn" Sarada says as she writes a note saying that She's with Boruto and that he's going to take care of her

"Can you walk?"

"Of course I can shannaro" Is what she says but as she stood up she lost balance and almost fell flat on her face but she was caught by Boruto

"You cant." Boruto states and carries her bridal style,Sarada could feel her face heat up and said nothing as Boruto carries her out of the window jumping onroofs going to his house

They reached Boruto's House and Boruto went through his window and made Sarada sit on his bed.

"Im going to get the medicine and make the soup,so wait for awhile"The blonde shinobi says

"Mm"Sarada replies

Boruto was about to go out but he heard Sarada sneeze then coughed

"Here,this'll warm you up a bit"Boruto says as he puts his jacket on her

Boruto went out of the room,went to the kitchen grabbed medicines and made soup,He went back to the room and feeded Sarada the soup,She then took the medicines

"do you feel better now?"He asks

"Yeah,"

"You should probably rest now"

Sarada takes off her glasses and puts its on Boruto's nightstand

Boruto stares while blushing ,remembering her face smiling during the game

"Uhmmm,arent you going to sleep now?and uh..where are you going to sleep?" The raven haired kunoichi asked

"Not yet,i still have to finish some things,And probably in the couch or in this chair"Boruto says as he sits on the chair

"mm,im going to rest now,good night...and thanks for taking care of me..Boruto"Sarada says as she lays down

"Mm good night..Sarada"

About an hour later,Boruto stretches while yawning and he looks over to Sarada and saw her shivering

'Still cold,huh' He thought as he stood up and went near her

'...I'll probably get yelled at by her but...this'll make you warmer when you're cold.this is just the same as doing it with Himawari right?'

He thinks as he lays down beside her and hugs her and Sarada clung onto him wuth one thought running through her head and a smile began forming on her lips _'Its warm'_

BONUS:

It was early in the morning and a certain raven haired man was staring down at the note left by his daughter,after reading it he immediately went to the Uzumaki household and when he got there he went to the mini-dobe's room and when he opened the door he felt the intense feeling of wanting to kill someone again,There he saw his hime (wearing the mini-dobe's jacket) in bed with the mini-dobe and they were cuddling for Itachi's sake.Sasuke wanted to pull Boruto away from Sarada but when he looked to his left he saw medicines and a bowl of soup,His anger(Or jealousy XD)subsided,it indicates that the mini-Dobe had taken care of his Hime,he went near them and touched Sarada's forehead lightly and he felt that the fever has gone down,He decided to let it slide but it doesnt mean Boruto wasnt going to get it later.


	4. AN

Heeeeyyyy,Yah i know i said: why Sarada was 'ignoring' him would be revealed in chap 3 but the song falling for you got stuck in mah head and i was like..'lets have a jealous boruto shall weeeeee?' Boruto takes the song For someone else and gets jealous and he thinks that the reason why Sarada has been "ignoring" him is because she was busy with that "other" guuuuyyyyy(WHICH DOESNT EXIST)Hn i said to myself to throw in some drama but i ended up writing a Mushy one like the last part.Jealous type Boruto will activate next chap when sarada interacts with the next gen boys. 


	5. 4

Boruto felt a vein pop in his forehead,He was looking at Sarada talking to Inojin while Shikadai and Mitsuki we're surrounding her and she was laughing,For Kami's sake,Boruto cant help but feel jealous,It was only 3 days ago that he discovered that Sarada has a crush on someone and only 2 days ago did he take care of her when she got sick,Truth be told Boruto also doesnt know why he feels jealous,Boruto's eyes widened when he saw Inojin getting too close to Sarada's face while staring into her eyes,Boruto felt the need to push him away and push him away he did.

Sarada didnt know what happened,all she knows that Inojin was looking in her eyes for his sketch and a flash of yellow came and pushed Inojin and her away from each other, "Woah Boruto,No need to get pushy,We all know she's yours" Inojin said winking at Boruto,Mitsuki was already laughing in the background and Shikadai just muttered "Troublesome" ,This eased Boruto's jealousy but he, was still jealous nonetheless "Shannaro!" Sarada shouted as her fist collided with Boruto's head making him kiss the ground with a few cracks appearing beside him. "You wanna spar!?" Boruto exclaimed getting up,feeling power surging through his veins,"Hn" Sarada replied showing her fist,They went outside and their classmates followed them and cheered the fight on,Sarada was the first to attack with her chakra powered punch,Boruto immediately dodge and threw a few shurikens and Sarada quickly dodged them and she leapt up "Katon:Gokakyu no jutsu!' She shouted as flames went out of her mouth Boruto barely dodged it burning the left side of his upper clothes exposing some skin(An:DAMN ME AND MY MIND) Some girls shouted and Sarada feels like her ears would bleed from the screaming,Boruto slightly blushed but counterattacked,he disappeared lightning fast and reappeared behind Sarada,she quickly noticed him and turned around and punched him and he landed a few feet away,'Suiton:Hahonryu no jutsu!' He shouted as he started shooting at Sarada,Sarada kept on stepping back till she managed to jump onto a branch and stayed there,Both of them were just staring at each other intently "What is your problem Boruto!?Were you perhaps...jealous?" Sarada said teasingly,Of course she meant this as a joke,Boruto was stunned and Sarada took that opportunity, she disappeared from the branch and appeared in front of Boruto and kicked him on the side oh his knees making him fall "No I'm not jealous!" Boruto shouted as Sarada prepared her left fist to deliver the final blow to Boruto and win the spar that had gotten out of hand "Admit it Boruto,YOU ARE Jealous"

Sarada herself doesnt know why she's insisting Boruto is jealous...But its JUST a JOKE right?She brought down her chakra powered fist on Boruto and just before it hit him he screamed:"GOD DAMN IT YES IM JEALOUS!"

As he rolled to his side,Sarada,being too taken aback didnt have time to stop her punch,and the ground took the blow,causing small cracks to appear,and the cracks got bigger and wider,reaching the left side of the school(where their classroom is)everything was silent for a little while and it happened,Cracks appeared on the building and it went crashing down,All of them with their mouth hanging down stared at the destroyed building.

"Sarada..."Sasuke started not knowing if he should be proud or disappointed of what happened, "Ehehehe" Sarada laughed awkwardly,looking away while rubbing the back of her neck,Both of her parents had been called and told of Sarada destroying a building with one punch

"What really happened?"Sakura asked trying hard not to smile proudly when she saw the destroyed building,Sarada proceeded to tell them what happened,starting from Boruto pushing her away from Inojin,asking for a spar and that she was teasing Boruto during the spar,and that he said something that shocked her and she didnt manage to stop the punch.

"What we're you teasing him?and the response that shocked you?you're not the type to lose concentration easily" Sasuke inquired,Sarada gulped,Sakura was also curious, "I-I uh asked him what was wrong with him and asked if he was jealous"Sarada said and Sasuke opened his mouth to say something but Sarada cutted him off "It was only a joke!I swear!and we fought for awhile and I asked him again and he denied it but when I was about to punch him he admitted that he was jealous and rolled to his side and I was shocked and that's why I was not able to stop the punch" Sarada said as she looks away blushing as red as a tomato,meanwhile the Uchiha couple we're stunned but proud nonetheless,Uchiha Sarada was clearly ready,ready for the Chuunin Exams next week.Sasuke sighed but smirked and said "Dont go destroying anymore buildings."He says as he taps her forehead "come on lets go home" Sakura says chuckling and the three of them went home.

School was suspended for a few weeks so they can repair the destroyed building,Boruto trained hard with Sasuke for the upcoming Chuunin Exams,He came home and Hinata asked "Are you ok Boruto?" "yeah...just a little sore,Sasuke-Sensei is surprisingly

aggressive in our training today"(An:I wonder why*ehem*)He said and proceeded to go upstairs as soon as he layed down on his bed he immediately fell asleep,

Boruto woke up refreshed,He checked the time and saw that it was only 8:00pm,he decided to take a stroll,taking a pack of dango with him,a few minutes later he saw Sai and Might guy walking and talking.Sai noticed him and called him over, "Inojin told me about what happened earlier and I must say you've got balls...whaddya say Boruto wanna fight me and Guy?" Sai offered "Fight us Boruto for the sake of YOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUTTTTTHHHH!!"Guy shouted making Boruto cover his ears,Boruto thought about it and witnessing his Father's friends powers would be nice. "Lets do this!" Boruto exclaimed,They went to training ground 4 and started to fight "Ninpou:Super beast scroll"Sai said after he finished drawing it all went after Boruto but he managed to destroy them and fought close combat with Sai throwing a few shurikens and kunais,He also used up a lot of his chakra from using ninjutsu." Fujin,Raijin!"Sai shouted as two giants appeared and attacked Boruto till he used a smoke bomb and disappeared into the smoke,Boruto came out of the smoke running towards Fujin and Raijin,They both bent down to grab Boruto but unknown to them two more Boruto's leapt up from the smoke each with a rasengan on one hand and attacked Fujin and Raijin after the two giants popped into a puddle of ink Sai immediately lunged at Boruto with a kunai in each hand Boruto caught each hand and was about to kick Sai when he jumped back to avoid a kick from Might Guy "My turn Sai!YOOOOUUUTTTHHH!"He said as he and Boruto engaged in an all out Taijutsu fight,even though Boruto has barely any Chakra left he managed to keep up with Guy when he barely can move anymore and was about to give up Guy suddenly went down clutching his bad foot,Sai facepalmed and Boruto was just sitting on the grass,"Well I have to take this one to the hospital,You're good Boruto,you managed to keep up with us"Sai said while hoisting up Guy and helping him to get the hospital,Boruto just layed there on the grass staring at the stars he relaxed for awhile but then his stomach growled,completely forgetting he had a pack of dango with him,he went to Ichiraku Ramen and ate,he decided to walk for awhile to relax then he saw Sarada waiting in line in a Dango shop which makes sense because she loves Dango,what she doesnt see is that Choji is buying up all of it,He remembered he had a pack of dango and he dragged Sarada out of the line,Sarada was about to punch him but she saw that Choji was already buying up all of it and standing in line was pointless,she just let Boruto drag her to god knows where.

They somehow ended up on the top of Nanadaime's stone head monument,Good view of the village and refreshing gusts of wind blowimg against them,they just silently sat there and Boruto was staring at Sarada,the wind blowing against her hair making her more beautiful than she already was,she suddenly looked at his direction he blushed and immediately looked away,he then remembered why he took her here

"Uh here,"He said as he reached inside his bag taking out the pack of Dango and giving it to Sarada,Sarada stared at it but took it and said "thanks" and she started to eat,after eating the first ball she gave it out to Boruto who denied at first but eventually bit off the stick,they were just eating peacefully,after eating the2h just silently sat there,savoring the peacefulness,Boruto glance over at Sarada and saw her peacefully sleeping,when he checked the time it was already 12:38 am Boruto cringed thinking what will happen to him if Sasuke finds out Sarada still isnt home and that she was with him,"Sarada~" He said lightly nudging her "Sarada wake up" he continued and poked her but she would wake up,Boruto sighed and carried her piggy back style,when he got infront of the Uchiha house he debated if he'll use the front door and do the right thing:which is to confront Sasuke or sneak in through the window of Sarada,He turned to head off to Sarada's window when he suddenly felt a strong killing intent infront of him,He slowly looked up and saw Sasuke,his Mangekyou Sharingan activated glaring at him "Sa-Sasuke-ojji-san" Boruto gulped

 ** _AN:I.SUCK.AT.FIGHTING.SCENES.BUT.I.KEEP.ON.SOMEHOW.MAKING.IT.ROMANTIC.lol no more promises_**


	6. Christmas Special

"Thank you for inviting us here-ttebayo!"

Naruto exclaimed

They were having a family dinner,Uchiha and Uzumaki family celebrating christmas together.

They were chatting happily while eating,

"So Naruto,it's a miracle you got to spend Christmas with your family" Sakura states

"Yeah I know right,I had to finish everything before I got to go on vacation." He replied

"Boruto,why dont you go talk to Sarada?" Hinata whispers to Boruto,knowing that Boruto likes her but he doesnt know he likes her

"Fine" He replies

"Hey Sarada"

"What do you want Dobe?" Sarada replies

"Are you copper and tellurium? Because youre"

Everyone else was looking at Sarada who suddenly turned red

"What?" Naruto asks

"Im not going to lose to what you started Bo~ru~to" Sarada smirks regaining her composure

Boruto grins while the others just stare at them knowing that they cant stop what just started between the two.

"Boruto,you can fall off of a building,you can fall out of a tree and knowing you that is most likely to happen"

Sarada states

"Tsk"

"But the best way to fall,is in love with me" she continues

Boruto grins wider while turning red,Naruto cheers,Sasuke doesnt know what to feel while Hinata and Sakura just laugh and Himawari just continues eating,oblivious to whats happening around her. "They're not serious about everything that they say right?" Naruto whispers to Sasuke, "definitely not" he replies

"Are you a camera? Because every time I look at you, I smile" He retorts,winking

"Damn,Boruto,Lets commit the perfect crime,I'll steal your heart,you steal mine"

Sarada counters

Naruto was still cheering them on ,Sasuke was already facepalming and The women were already giggling

"Is math your favorite subject?because you're pretty in every angle"

"Hn."

"Are you giving up?" Boruto asks confidently

"No we're just getting started" Sarada replies,adjusting her glasses

"Lets flip a coin, Heads Im yours, Tails youre mine." She retorts

"I thought happiness started with an h,but why does mine start with U?"He smirks

"Is that the sun coming up? Or is that just you lighthing up my world?"

Sarada thinks its time to end this,Boruto thinks the same everybody else can feel the tension and stopped eating waiting for the final blow,focusing on the two.

"So Sarada...Its christmas,what do you want as a last minute gift?maybe a-"

"Your last name." she replied with a smirk

Boruto's jaw dropped,unable to reply and was so red

"OOOOOHHHHH!!!!" Naruto cheered,Sasuke spitted out his water Sakura and Hinata were screaming and jumping.

Clearly Sarada won the battle.

 ** _SOOOORRRRRYYYYYY ABOUT NOT BEING ABLE TO UPDATE FOR SO LONG,I GOT A BAD CASE OF WRITER'S BLOCK. HERE'S MY GIFT TO Y'ALL AND I'LL TRY TO UPDATE BEFORE THE YEAR ENDS THANK YOOOUUUU_**


	7. Chapter 5

"Sa-Sasuke-ojji-san"Boruto gulped staring right into the Uchiha's kekkei genkai,Sasuke didnt say anything and just pointed at the door He immediately went inside,he cringed when he heard the door close "Explain.Now." Sasuke commanded in a stern voice,eyes now back to normal,Boruto explained what happened stuttering and spitting out the wrong words sometimes "a-and we ended up on the top of Otou-chan's monument and she looked so beautiful because of the wind blowing against her face-" He stopped talking after realizing what he just said,He looked at Sasuke and Sasuke had an indescribable face,he gulped but continued "Uh I mean we ate some Dango and she fell asleep" Sasuke sighed and just ordered Boruto to take Sarada to her room,He scampered off immediately and went to her room and layed her down on her bed as he was about to go out he forgot to switch off the lights beside Sarada's bed he went near and ended up tripping on the sheets and falling right on top of Sarada,before crashing right on her and wake her up he managed to shot his arms out stopping him from falling,He sighed and was about to stand up when the door bursted open revealing a bewildered Sasuke seeing the Mini dobe on top of his Hime in her bed.He went near them grabbed Boruto at the back of his jacket and dragged him out of the house."You have exactly 3 seconds before I kill you" Sasuke says Chidori activated,Boruto made a run for it and Sasuke was tailing him,the exact moment Boruto reached his house, Naruto just also arrived and was about to go in the gate when he saw his son being chased by and Angry Sasuke "Oi oi Sasuke what the hell?!" Naruto shouted coming in between them "Otou-chan!" Boruto shouted as the same time Sasuke shouted "MOVE OUT OF THE WAY DOBE!"

"Im not gonna let you castrate my son Teme!Boruto what the hell did you do!?"

"That son of yours,I found him on top of my Hime on HER BED!"

"Woah Boruto really!?Congrats!"

"Otou-chan!What the hell!?And it was an accident!I was just about to turn off the lights but I tripped on the sheets!"

There was a long silence between the 3 men and Boruto took it as the chance to escape,he bolted in and before Sasuke can follow him he was stopped by Naruto again,"whaddya say Teme?Lets set up an arranged marriage between our kids!" Naruto says as he puts his arm on Sasuke's shoulder,And thats why people,Hinata awoke to a Naruto with a busted cheek and a black eye.

"Wait.We're going to have the 2nd part of the chuunin exams in a hotel!?" Boruto asks Konohamaru.they passed the first part easily

"Yes,You're up against the ino-shika-cho trio,This will test your ability to blend in and Their ability to find.and you are given one day"

"Konohamaru-sensei wouldnt we have to change our appearance?" Mitsuki asks

"Leave that to me kore."

Konohamaru states as he leads them to three different rooms to try out their disguises.

"This is stupid." Boruto groans,His disguise is a man attending a wedding,He's wearing a tuxedo,His hair slicked back and his bangs to the side and you can barely recognize him,He looks mature and composed.

Meanwhile Sarada is dressed up as a school girl,Her hair in a top bun with wavy sidehair and instead of round,red glasses,she's wearing square shaped black glasses which makes her also not recognisable at first.

Mitsuki is disguised as a waiter,Although he has to wear make up to hide his paleness and contacts to hide his easily recognizable golden eyes.

"Wait Konohamaru-sensei why wouldn't you let us see each other?" Sarada asks through the earpiece

"Thats the catch,You have to find your team mates first." He replies

DAY OF THE 2ND PART OF CHUUNIN EXAM

All three of them were already in their positions,Boruto in the crowd of the wedding,Sarada pretending to just be a visitor of the hotel,Mitsuki already serving tables.

"The ino-shika-cho trio will be coming in shortly,Goodluck team 7!" Konohamaru whispers to the earpiece

"Hai." team 7 responds.

"They're here." Sarada whispers to herself as she looks at the trio enter the building slightly dressed better than normal.

She silently passes by them and rides the elevator to the 3rd floor,Where the wedding Boruto is in is being held.

Arriving in the 3rd floor she scans guests faces and to no avail she didnt find Boruto nor Mitsuki as she was about to go back to the elevator to check the 2nd floor, when somebody held her wrist making her stop dead in her tracks.

Boruto was seated in the back of the wedding,not even paying attention,when a girl suddenly passed by him,catching his attention for being so beautiful,when the girl turned around and walked to the direction of the elevator, he sneaked out of the wedding and caught the girl's wrist.

"Hey,I think you dropped this"

Said the person who held Sarada's wrist,she turned around and was stunned the boy was handsome and matured,his hair perfectly slicked back and his suit made him more attractive, nonetheless Sarada thinks he's hot af.

"W-what is it?" she stutters

"My number." And the boy grinned and Sarada can recognised that grin anywhere,It was Boruto.becoming more flustered than she already was for thinking that Boruto was hot,he tried to pick her up.

"Does he recognize me?" she asks herself

"Baka Boruto this is not the time for your games!" The girl shouts/whisper at him

"Baka Boruto? Theres only one person who calls me that" he thinks.

"Sa-Sarada!?" He shouts

"Shh!" She shushes him

Becoming embarrassed with himself for actually trying to pick up the girl who turns out be Uchiha Sarada

"Uhh sorry" he states as he lets go of her wrist,both of their faces as red as a tomato.

"Now that we found each other,we need to find Mitsuki."Sarada states not even being able to look in his eyes and dragged him into the elevator.

The ride down was awkward,they just kept on glancing on each other as the door opened Boruto and Sarada knew they were in big trouble. A few feet away from the door was the ino-shika-cho trio walking to get in the elevator,Boruto and Sarada can run and just immediately close the door but they would be too suspicious. And before Sarada can formulate a plan,Boruto pins her to one of the walls of the elevator.

"Wha-Wha-wha-what the hell are you doing Dobe!?" She whisper shouts blushing for the 2nd time today

"Well they wouldn't get in if theres a couple who cant get a room right?"

He replies obviously flustered

Setting aside that Boruto refered to themselves as a couple He was holding Sarada's wrist side by side of her head pretty tight and her back was aching a little from the impact of crashing to the elevator wall.

"Damn it what the hell let go." she says sternly

"Moan." Boruto states completely ignoring her request "besides this isnt the first time" He half whispers, remembering almost getting murdered by Sasuke's chidori

"What?" She replies

"Moan.to make it more real" Boruto says as he puts his head by her neck and Sarada can already feel his breathing.

"No and let go,If you just didnt pin me here I would've just come up with a less embarrassing plan" She says

"You got a better plan now?" He retorts

"N-no,but I can formulate one if you let go now"

"We don't have time,they're near.Moan before they can get in!"

"Damn it!"

And she did the most embarrassing thing she can ever do.She moaned.making the trio stop just before entering the elevator.Inojin and Shikadai looked at each other before concluding to not enter it and see something they shouldn't and walked away dragging a screaming " I want to see!" Chouchou but Chouchou did get a glimpse inside and confirmed that a couple was indeed doing "something" in there.

"Are they gone?" Sarada asks Boruto as he lets go of her and looks outside "Yeah" He states and turns around and sees a pissed off Sarada whose veins are popping out and cracking her knuckles then pressed the close button. "IM SORRRRRRYYYY DATTEBASAAAAAA!!!" was the last thing you can hear from Boruto before the elevator closed and went down.

 ** _IM POSTING PART 2 OF THIS IMMEDIATELY_**


	8. Chapter 5 part 2

The elevator opened and smoke erupted,A cooling off Sarada went out with a big bump in the head Boruto tailing her.They went on to find Mitsuki and found him serving in a cafe.

"Mitsuki!" Boruto calls to him

"Hey I see you guys already found each other, yet we can't go together it'll be too obvious if we get through the day by the 3 of us obviously we're a group." Mitsuki states

"He's right" Sarada states,thinking of a plan.

"Assuming you two may have probably already done something to catch atleast one of them's attention,You two still go together" Mitsuki states half laughing while Boruto and Sarada looks away knowing it was true.

"Fine see ya later and dont get caught Mitsuki!"

Boruto says as he fist bumps Mitsuki

"Of course" Mitsuki replies.

The day was almost over when The ino-shika-cho trio managed to corner Boruto and Sarada for interrogation to confirm they were them.

Seeing an opening Boruto grabs Sarada's hand and sprints,losing them in the crowd of people." Damn it where do we go?" Boruto asks "Lock yourselves in a room!" Somebody shouts from atop,they look up and saw Mitsuki looking at them before facepalming for not thinking of that way earlier. "Now I'll run too!" Mitsuki states as he runs to hide

Boruto and Sarada enter a room that was actually given to Boruto for attending the wedding(although he bailed on it) it has 2 beds one for each of them.

"Damn it." Boruto states as he lays down on the bed

Sarada was still silent embarrassed with herself for not functioning properly,she was just way too distracted about Boruto's look and dont forget about the elevator scene.

Only about 2 and a half hours left.And they're done.

"Oi Boruto" She started before actually noticing that he was already asleep

"This baka were in a exam and he's sleeping?" She thinks as she face palms before laying down on her bed and just kept on thinking for the remaining time.

"Hey you guys can go out now and meet me at the lobby kore" Konohamaru announces on their earpieces,Sarada wakes up Boruto and they both head to the lobby, There was Konohamaru sitting with Mitsuki and infront of them was the Ino-shika-cho trio with their Moegi-sensei

"Holy mother of potato chips it was you guys!" Chouchou screams while pointing at Boruto and Sarada who both havent took off their disguises yet.

"What?" Sarada asks

"AT THE ELEVATOR! SARADA TELL ME THE DETAILS NOW!" Chouchou screams

"Crap she saw us!?" Boruto and Sarada thought

"What happened in the elevator?" Mitsuki and Konohamaru asked

"They-" Chouchou got her mouth covered by a blushing Sarada,Boruto was facepalming while Inojin and Shikadai were already laughing in the background. "Wait wasnt there a rule for staying inside a room?" Shikadai asks " A RULE!?" Boruto screams " Yes but it was stated that you cant stay in a room for more than 3 hours,but Boruto and Sarada only stayed for 2 and a half hours so They didnt break the rule,And that concludes the 2nd part of the exam and you passed well done kore!"Konohamaru congratulates his team.

"Now how bout some Ichiraku ramen?"

The time has finally come for the last part of the Chuunin Exams and Boruto had more time to train with school out of the way thanks to Sarada,He has been training nonstop with Sasuke and if theres a chance even with Naruto.

He and his team passed the first and second round with ease and embarrassment and today was the day of one vs one battles.

Sarada gritted her teeth for an unknown reason she was watching Boruto talking with some female ninja from otogakure and it was clear the the kunoichi was flirting with him it was either that he was as dense as his father or he just didnt mind,Later on the kunoichi from Otogakure was picked to fight Sarada,Sarada felt the need to make her suffer,and as fast as the match started is as fast as it ended,Just one punch to the face by Sarada sent the Otogakure Kunoichi flying,smashing into the wall and creating a big hole,Sakura was literally shouting from the seats and Boruto was reminded why he should never piss off Sarada,Several matches later Boruto and Sarada ended up fighting each other almost destroying the whole stadium and their match was finally called a tie.Everyone(Except Boruto) noticed on how Sarada acted when she saw the Otogakure ninja flirting with Boruto,This is the part where everyone knows she's jealous but her.

They were now chuunin and just took a step closer to the future.

 ** _MADE IIIIIIITTTT!!!! HAPPY NEW YEAR PEEPS_**


End file.
